


Hurricane

by Dork_Gently



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: As Is Carlos, Carlos is a shadowhunter, Carlos pretty much joins b/c science tbh, Cecil is a warlock, Cecil still runs a radio show, Cecil's a huge nerd, DANA IS A HUGE MEME, Dana is a werewolf, Kevin is a faerie, M/M, Maureen is a vampire, Tamika is a shadowhunter, tags will be updated as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dork_Gently/pseuds/Dork_Gently
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is a newbie Shadowhunter who joined the Clave due to uncommon circumstances, Cecil is a powerful Warlock who just happens to fall in love with him. What happens when the two meet and 'Fall In Love Instantly.'<br/>(I suck at summaries. Cecilos in a The Mortal Instruments AU. May have references to TID also.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Night Vale is a production of Night Vale Presents.It is written by Joseph Fink and Jeffery Cranor, therefore I do not own any characters unless stated otherwise. All I own is the writing, which I hope you all enjoy!!

Carlos still wasn’t quite sure how it happened.

His day started as it ordinarily did; he got up groggily at 7am, barely pulling himself out of bed, he got dressed and hurriedly brushed his hair, which was extremely messy and the brushing didn’t help much, he then pulled on a pristine white lab coat and left his home. On his way to his lab, he stopped at a bakery and grabbed a Danish pastry. The only thing that made today peculiar was that he was running late.

When arrived at the lab, he was confused by the silence of it. Usually at this time the lab would be abuzz with discussion of theories and new discoveries and occasionally, discussions and jokes about their personal lives. But the silence was deafening, there was no one around. It was then Carlos realised, with a slight face-palm at his own idiocy, that today was his day off. With a slight sigh, he headed towards the door, but then he heard it.

_A scream?_

Yes, a piercing scream rang through the lab. Concerned and curious, Carlos ran through the lab, towards the sound. A trail of broken beakers and an almost black substance led the way. He reached down to touch it, only to find that it burned his skin. He made a mental note of that, as he followed the trail of viscous, black liquid and broken glass.

Eventually he reached the main part of the lab, where a scene was taking place that I’m sure neither you nor I would wish to see.

There were three people, dressed in all black.

One was a girl, with hair like a waterfall of sunshine and eyes like the sky, one was a boy with hair of a light brown and eyes the colour of grass, and one was a girl with dyed purple hair and eyes like black ice. There was a creature that could only be described as a monster. It was something not even a scientist could explain. They were fighting it with various weapons; the purple haired girl had a bow, the blonde had several sets of daggers on her belt and the boy had blades that appeared to be made of beautiful, translucent glass that flared up when he said certain words, such as ‘Ithuriel’ or ‘Malik’

Carlos stared, mouth agape in both horror and curiosity. The group moved with the agility and grace of gymnasts as they flew across the room. Then the girl with the purple hair noticed and smirked slightly, not stopping her attack.

“Hey, Kaori,” She shouted as she pulled the string on her bow back, “Look, if it isn’t a little Mundane with a touch of the Sight.”

The blonde haired girl turned her head, only to be struck by lightning quick talons. She yelped in pain, and clutched her arm, but almost as quickly she pulled out a small, wand-like instrument, of the same material as the boy’s blades, and traced where the wounds broke her tattoos (which the group were all clad in) and almost instantly, they were non-existent.

Carlos felt dizzy, and had to remind himself he wasn’t hallucinating.

He wasn’t, _was he?_

The blonde haired girl grinned and tossed two daggers in Carlos’ direction, which landed at his feet.

“Hey, scientist!” she called, “We could use a little help!”

It was then he realised what they were asking him to do. To fight with them, to become one of them, or to run away. This would be a decision to change his life.

_Do or die._

_Fight or run._

Quick as a coursing river, he picked up the twin daggers. They were greatly detailed, designed with intricate markings he’d never seen before in his life, and yet, somehow, they seemed familiar to him.

The entire group smiled, glad of the fact they had found a new recruit.

Carlos ran forth, and attacked, perhaps not with the grace of the others, but he still managed to do some damage, and within no time, with the quartet working together, the monster was dead, and within a matter of seconds, its corpse vanished.

“Okay,” said Carlos, “What the actual fuck is going on here!?”

The boy half-laughed, and the purple haired girl stepped forward.

“If I were to tell you there was a world unlike yours, Mundane,” she said, “Would you believe me?”

“My name isn’t Mundane,” he mumbled, “It’s Carlos.”

“Well then, Carlos,” she continued, “What you just helped us fight was a demon. That’s our job. We’re Shadowhunters. Part Angel, part Human demon hunters. We protect those who are wholly human, Mundanes, as we call them. There are others too, Faeries, Werewolves, Vampires, Warlocks. All those stories you’ve heard are true, to some extent. And we are asking you to join us.”

“Join you!?” Carlos exclaimed.

“What can I say?” said the purple haired girl, “We need new recruits. So,” she held out her hand, “What do you say?”

Carlos hesitated slightly, but then, hesitation fading away, took her hand.

The girl laughed.

“Welcome to the Shadowhunters, newbie!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Carlos meets a fabulous Warlock and thinks about what happened that week (Told you I suck at summaries)

The next few weeks were a blur. His memory was like broken glass, translucent and in fragments, some pieces clearer than others.

He remembered the group introducing themselves.

The boy said his name was Sawyer Ashsmith, and apologised for his quietude. He then smiled, a friendly and warm smile.

The purple haired girl introduced herself as Cortana Everlark, though most just called her Lark. Carlos knew almost instantly she was an unapologetic and stubborn type of girl.

Finally, the blonde haired girl told all that her name was Kaori Norigami. She beamed, and giggled slightly as she state she was sure she and Carlos would get along. She smiled radiantly as she dragged Carlos out of the lab and onto a street that may as well have been nameless, for all the familiarity that once lay there melted away as he walked the path with the three companions dressed in midnight.

He remembered first arriving at the city's Institute.

It appeared to be just like a Church, with towering spires and a tall, arched doorway and the stained glass windows that adorned the front of it, though the sign clearly read:

Night Vale Shadowhunter Institute The name of the town on the sign was practically illegible, though, of course, Carlos knew the name of his own town. Night Vale. It was his home, he belonged there. He remembered Sawyer stepping towards the door and reciting what seemed to be some sort of pledge or petition.

"In the name of the Clave, I ask entry to this holy place. In the name of the Battle That Never Ends, I ask use of your weapons. And in the name of Angel Raziel, I ask your blessings on my mission against the darkness."

When he'd finished, the door sprung open, and the trio laughed at Carlos' awe at the fact. Well, he was a scientist, what did they truly expect?

He remembered his first impression of Scarlett Everlark, the woman who ran the Institute.

She seemed stern and intimidating, with hair dark as the abyss and eyes cold as ice, though he could tell from how she acted she truly cared for them all. She was a good person, and a kind one too once you gained her trust, which somehow Carlos did in the instant they first met. She forwarded Carlos' application for Accession almost instantly, and the very next day it was accepted.

_Yes... Scarlett Everlark was someone he could trust._

The days following were full of lessons, and contained everything from learning Shadowhunter history to practising using a crossbow. Shadowhunter training was nothing if not interesting.

But the one day of that fateful week he would never forget was the day he met Cecil Palmer.

Scarlett had told him that morning over breakfast that they would be having a guest over. A Warlock. Scarlett wished for Carlos to meet him as he was a very powerful Downworlder, however, she warned him that the man did have a tendency to be quite... Flirtatious. Carlos shrugged it off, not believing it to be all that important.

_Oh, Carlos._

_You have no idea how wrong you are._

And so, the day went on as it always did, with Kaori and Lark trying to convince Carlos that Mummies existed, while Sawyer protested that it was unfair to tease him in such a way. Scarlett, meanwhile, laughed at the whole ordeal.

It was at 7pm that Cecil finally arrived. Scarlett received a text from the man, stating that he was in the Sanctuary. She shook her head at the fact he simply let himself in. Informing Carlos he had arrived, she put Sawyer in charge while she was away. She didn't know how long the meeting would take. She then headed to the Sanctuary with Carlos, who was clad in his old lab coat and a flannel shirt.

The Sanctuary was located just off the Institute's grounds, and was accessible via tunnels that lay under the building. They traveled through them, torches lighting just moments before they passed them. Carlos felt uneasy, but then, wouldn't you be too if you had to walk through a darkened tunnel heading who knows where containing who knows what?

The pair walked in silence, for what seemed like hours on end, until eventually they reached a large wooden door, with an intricate brass doorknob.

Scarlett knocked on the door, gently.

"Mr. Palmer?" She called in a questioning tone.

"It's open!" Replied the voice that lay at the other side. It was beautiful, melodic & sweet like honey.

Scarlett steadily opened the door, and sitting in an armchair, reading a book, was a man.

He was neither tall nor short, and neither fat nor thin. His smile was slightly lopsided, but it was cute. He had hair of an almost white shade of platinum blonde colour, that fell perfectly and effortlessly. His eyes were the perfect colour of amethyst, and were big and wide and so full of _emotion._  He wore a black dress designed with blue flowers, which had short, black lace sleeves, a pair of small, heeled boots & a pair of deep purple glasses.

He arose from his seat almost instantly, dropping the book behind him as soon as the pair entered. His eyes lit up at the sight of Carlos.

' _He's beautiful_.' Carlos thought to himself, though he wouldn't dare say the words aloud.

"Scarlett!" He called, hugging the girl, "It's been too long!"

Scarlett smiled. "I suppose," she said, "Anyways, I'm just here to introduce you to the new member of the Clave."

Cecil's eyes widened. "You didn't tell me you recruited a _scientist_. Y'know, I'm very into science these days." He grinned, holding his hand out to Carlos, "The name's Cecil Palmer, host of popular Downworld radio show, Welcome to Night Vale, and you are...?"

Carlos faltered, more flustered than he'd ever been. He took Cecil's hand and mumbled, without hesitation, "Carlos."

The two locked eyes and...

_And they both fell in love instantly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic already has 35 views and I'm freaking out tbh. I obviously don't own Night Vale or Cecil or Carlos, or The Mortal Instruments universe. I do, however, own Scarlett and Cortana Everlark, Sawyer Eversmith and Kaori Norigami  
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and Goodnight, Night Vale... Goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

In an abandoned radio station, on the outskirts of town, Cecil Gershwin Palmer sat in a booth, a microphone from the 50’s on the desk before him.

Of course, the studio wasn’t really abandoned, but it would’ve seemed that way to any mundanes who passed. It would’ve looked creepy, possibly haunted, but you and I both know, dear reader, that that is not the case. All that resided that could frighten them would be a warlock with unnaturally beautiful eyes, a Faerie intern and a… well, let’s just say we are all unsure of what station management is and we don’t want to even attempt at guessing, as the one time someone tried to… well, I’m sure you can guess.

Cecil sat at his desk, waiting for the unlit ‘On Air’ sign to turn a bright red colour. Just at that moment, it flashed on. He smiled.

“Your existence is not impossible,” he said into the microphone, “But it’s also not very likely. Welcome to Night Vale.”

Just then, the new Intern (what was her name… Sophie, was it?) put on the intro music.

When it melted away, he said, “Hello listeners,” he said, switching into what many referred to as his 'radio voice', "To start things off I’ve been asked to read this brief notice: the Council announces the opening of a new dog park at the corner of Earl and Summerset near the Ralphs..."

For the majority of the show, he was simply rambling off whatever was written down, not truly paying attention to any of it, until finally...

"That new Shadowhunter," he said, smiling in spite of himself, "We now know is named Carlos. Scarlett called a meeting for us. He has a square jaw and teeth like a military cemetery. His hair is perfect, and we all hate and despair and love that perfect hair in equal measure. Carlos explained that he had joined the Shadowhunters to find out more about our world, and exactly how it works. He grinned, and everything about him was perfect," Cecil's voice softened slightly, "and I fell in love instantly." He let out a dreamy sigh, staring off into the distance only to remind himself he had a show to do. "We received a press release this morning. The Night Vale Business Association-"

He continued on, half in a daze, thinking about the new Nephilim boy.

'He's so beautiful.' He thought, hazily, 'And he has such a wonderful voice, and such perfect, _perfect_ hair. And that smile! Such a beautiful, wonderful smile!'

All these thoughts flashed through his head as he broadcasted, along with a few ones, which were less than positive.

'But he's _Nephilim_.' He thought to himself, 'He's probably already being raised to hate you. And, on top of that, he's probably straight, so you wouldn't have had a chance anyway.'

Cecil sighed to himself. He knew it was all true, it always was the way. Anytime he liked a guy they were always either straight or it didn't work out, and he was far too afraid to take the chance and ask him out. "And now," he said, his voice still full of professionalism, "The weather."

That had always been an inside joke between he and one of his old friends. Once they sat at a bus stop, and Cecil saw a cute guy. His friend nudged Cecil and winked at him, which was usually their signal to go for it. Cecil panicked and said, 'So… Nice music we're having!' And his friend had never let him live it down.

Cecil laughed at the memory, as his intern (whatever her name was), put on a piece of music he'd selected earlier that day. It was a love song, not one which was cloyingly sappy, but one that rang true in Cecil's heart. The man exhaled out of exasperation, and gently hit his head against the table.

“What’s wrong with me?” he said to no one in particular. He was acting like a lovesick teenager. It was not as if this were his first love, but he had never fallen like this so fast.

Just then, the new intern (Sally, was it?) came in with a cup of coffee, just the way he liked it, dark, endless, and impossible to sleep through. He smiled.

“Thank you, Intern Sharron!” he said, but automatically realised he was wrong.

“It’s Seraphina, sir.” She said, in that refined voice almost all of the Fair Folk had, “Seraphina Greene. Also a man has just arrived to see you. I believe he’s Nephilim.”

Cecil’s eyes widened slightly. It couldn’t be- could it? “Send him in, Intern Stephanie.” Cecil instructed her, completely unaware he’d gotten her name wrong once again.

The new intern let of a breath of exasperation. It was the 23rd time it had happened that week, and it was only Wednesday. Still, she left the room, only to return with a man clad in all-black.

That hair, so beautiful and _perfect_!

Those eyes, like the forest in a Robert Frost poem, so _dark,_ and _deep_ !

He knew instantly who it was. Carlos. 

 _Carlos_.

In his hands he had a metal box. It seemed to hum and beep as he spoke.

“Hi Carlos!” Cecil said, practically jumping out of his seat with excitement, “It’s great to see you again! I didn’t know you’d be calling down quite so soon!!”

“Ah, I’m sorry if I’m interrupting your broadcast,” Carlos apologised, “But I’m using this box to look for material-“

“Boyfriend material, by any chance?” Cecil intoned, grinning, as he mentally screamed at himself for even saying such a thing.

Carlos’ face flushed a crimson colour, “Not quite, Mr. Pal-“ He was cut off by the box whirring and beeping louder than Carlos had ever heard it be in his life. His face showed tell-tale traces of nervousness.

He moved around the room, the box growing louder and louder the closer it was to the microphone.

“Cecil,” said Carlos, saying Cecil’s first name for once, “You need to evacuate the building immediately!” His voice cracked as he spoke, Cecil took that as another sign of his worry as he headed towards the door.

“Wait, would you like to stay for an in-“ Cecil said, but Carlos was already gone, and the song was ending, so he took his seat at his desk, waiting for barely a minute for it to end.

"Welcome back, listeners," he said, switching once again to his Radio Voice, "Carlos, perfect and beautiful, came into our studios during the break earlier, but declined to stay for an interview. He had some sort of blinking box in his hand covered with wires and tubes. Said he was testing the place for materials. I don’t know what materials he meant, but that box sure whistled and beeped a lot. When he put it close to the microphone it sounded like, well, like a bunch of baby birds had just woken up, really went crazy. Carlos looked nervous. I’ve never seen that kind of look on someone with that strong of a jaw. He left in a hurry. Told us to evacuate the building. But then, who would be here to talk sweetly to all of you out there? Settling in to be another clear night and pretty evening here in Night Vale. I hope all of you out there have someone to sleep through it with, or, at least, good memories of when you did. Good night, listeners. Good night."

As the On Air light dimmed, Cecil let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. He headed out of the studio, into the twilight darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have no idea whether or not you guys even like this fic, as I've gotten no feedback, but I'm assuming that you guys either like it or despise it (mostly despise as I have no self confidence at all) but either way, I hope that you have a good life! And it would really mean a lot if any of you were to comment, I mean, I know I have a lot to improve on and I would love any notes or suggestions or whatever!! Ah, I dont own Night Vale or The Mortal Instruments universe. I do not own Cecil Palmer or Carlos the Scientist. The name Seraphina Greene is based off this person I've seen comment on a few of my favourite fanfictions, so I guess I also kind of don't own her, either? Ah, shout out to my good friend mostlyvoidpartiallycecilos/welcometocecilos (ao3/instagram) who has been screaming with me about this au and who has been keeping me motivated and been so kind to me!! As always, Goodnight, Night Vale, Goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks passed before Carlos saw Cecil again, thought they didn't loose all contact, as Carlos had gotten Cecil's number from the Institute and the two texted almost every day. On top of that, Carlos listened to Cecil every time his show was on. No matter what he was doing, he would find an excuse to have a radio nearby to listen to it. 

Cecil talked about him quite a bit on his show, saying he was 'beautiful' and 'perfect' so often that Carlos wondered if Cecil knew he was listening and was saying these things to tease him. After all, Carlos wasn't any of the things Cecil claimed him to be.

The two, however, grew quite close through texting, and Carlos learned quite a lot about the violet-eyed radio host.

He was a big fan of Western Movies, his favourite being one named Cat Ballou. His family consisted of a mother, a younger brother, a twin sister, a niece and a step-brother. His sister was named Abby, she too was a warlock, but unlike Cecil, wished to live her life as normal as possible. She married a man named Steve Carlsberg, whom Cecil detested, and adopted a little girl named Janice, who adored Cecil greatly. Cecil didn't speak of his mother much, nor his brother, so Carlos assumed they'd lost contact over time, or perhaps they were no longer suffering from personhood. He had a cat named Khoshekh, who's fur was dark as midnight, and who hated having pictures taken of him.

He found out how Cecil got into Radio, what he liked, what he didn't, and yet, he seemed more interested in Carlos than speaking of himself.

He asked about his family, his past life, how he got into science, how he joined the Shadowhunters, and Carlos answered each question thrown at him.

He didn't like thinking of home much, it made him fill with a strange, hollow feeling that he hated.

One day, in the midst of texting, Cecil said;

_Hey, On saturday I'm having a party at my place, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come??_

Carlos felt as though his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He felt the strangest mixture or nervousness and joy. It all felt like a dream, which is exactly what he feared it to be. If it was, he hoped to whatever God existed that he wouldn't wake up.

I mean, what were the odds he would be invited to a party at the home of the most handsome and mysterious man he'd ever me?

Actually, Carlos had never been invited to a party at all. He'd never been all that popular at school and didn't have many friends nowadays either, so there was little opportunity for party.

Hands shaking, he typed back;

_ Yeah, that sounds fun! Though I dont know your address so,, _

The reply was almost automatic.

_The Institute has it on file along with my number, so it should be easy enough to get! ^-^_

Quickly, he typed his reply.

_ Then it looks like my first ever party will be hosted by the one and only Cecil Palmer._

_You've never been to a party before?_

_No._

_Then I'll have to make sure it's the best party you'll ever be to!!!_

Carlos smiled at the pure enthusiasm in that single message. So, he would be going to his first party. Nervousness mixed with excitement and adrenaline in a way that made him feel both dizzy and ecstatic. 

_He was going to a party!_

Now, however, there was the dilemma of what to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO sORRY FOR THe WAIT YOU GUYs!! WRITER'S BLocK HIT aND I WAS ON HOLiDAyS SO IT wAS EXTREMElY AWKWARD TO UPDAtE, NExT CHaPTER WILL BE UP ASaP THOuGh!! I PROMISE!!


	5. Chapter 5

Carlos arrived when the party was in full swing.

The pulsing music, the energy each person had as they glided across the dance-floor. It was completely unlike anything he had ever experienced before in his life.

He was greeted at the door of the seemingly endless apartment by Cecil himself, who quickly welcomed him with open arms and ushered him inside. Just the sight of Cecil made his heart feel close to bursting from his chest.

 _But no,_ Carlos told himself, _T_ _his is not love!_

He really is oblivious to everything, isn't he? He doesn't even seem to have his own emotions in check, for even a complete idiot could see that the two were madly in love.

So maybe Carlos was oblivious, and maybe Cecil was blind, but, in all honesty aren't all those under love's spell the same?

Anyways, after being ushered in, Carlos soon saw that the party was alive. Metaphorically speaking, of course, though Cecil had seen plenty of sentient parties in his time, Carlos doubted it would be the sort of thing he would ever encounter. But, the life in this party, though metaphorical, could be felt by all who were present. It was like an emotion, a sensation, a buzzing feeling that no one could stop. A strange sort of ecstasy that left Carlos feeling joyous and slightly on edge, although the uneasiness soon faded as he grew more comfortable and the music pulsed and the people moved with grace and charm and rhythm and suddenly he understood why people loved them oh so much. Cecil asked if Carlos wanted a drink almost instantly. Carlos shook his head.

The apartment was lit by flickering lights that hung overhead. The walls were painted a dark indigo, almost purple colour, and every now and then one would come across a photograph or a strange, cryptic collection of runes that told tales of an untimely demise, a curse of fate, or, very rarely, a beautiful miracle. There was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling and a bar of to one side. At the other there was a snack table, filled with almost every kind of food you could think of and directly in the middle of the room was the dancefloor, packed full of people of all kinds. There where werewolves and faeries, warlocks and vampires, and even a few Shadowhunters.

Carlos simply stood in awe of it all, Cecil at his side, until he heard a very masculine (and slightly high pitched) shriek and a feminine voice saying ‘ _Cecil you dweeb!!_ ’ in a loud voice. He turned around to see that a girl, about 17, was now right beside them. Her hair was dark, as was her skin, but her eyes were a brilliant green that was brighter than emeralds. She had thrown her arms around Cecil in a friendly manner and, presumably, had startled Cecil.

“Dana!” exclaimed Cecil, voice full of surprise and joy as he hugged her back, “I didn’t think you’d make it! I thought there was a meeting with the pack!”

“It ended early! _So_ ,” Dana said as the hug broke, she held Cecil’s arms, “When’s that little _Nephilim_ boy of yours showing up, eh?”

Cecil then gave Dana a look, and his gaze flickered to Carlos for barely a second. Dana seemed to understand exactly what he meant. She let go of Cecil’s arms and focused her attention on Carlos.

“So you’re the Nephilim boy that’s got our Cecil so flustered all the time, eh?” she questioned, ruffling his hair slightly.

“ _Dana!_ ” Cecil whined.

“I’m just teasing, Cecil, relax!” Dana then held out her hand, “I’m Dana Cardinal, member of the local werewolf pack and new intern at Cecil’s radio studio. We’ve been friends for quite a while and trust me, he hasn’t shut up about you, Carlos- isn’t it?”

Uneasily, Carlos took her hand, “Yeah, I’m Carlos. It’s nice to meet you, Dana.”

“You too, Carlos!” she said, her voice cheerful, “I can tell we’re gonna get along. By the way, Cecil, where are Earl and Tamika?”

“Tamika is gonna be a little late,” said Cecil, “Caught up with some Clave business, as for Earl, he should be here any-“

“Looking for someone?” said a voice behind them that made Carlos jump.

“Earl!” Cecil practically screamed, as he flung himself onto the man who stood behind them.

The man had features that clearly marked him as one of the Fae, but some marked him as different. His red hair, for example, and his brown eyes that had whites and pupils.

“Hey Cecil, it’s good to see you.” Said the man, who Carlos now knew as Earl. The look on his face showed clear admiration to Cecil, and… Love, was it? His gaze then rested on Carlos and his expression darkened.

“Who’s this?” he said, his voice not showing any sign of hostility, as he smiled.

“Oh! Earl, this is Carlos. Carlos, this is Earl Harlan, an old friend of mine.” Cecil stated, pointing to the two as he said their names.

“Nice to meet you, Earl.” Said Carlos, holding his hand out.

“You too, Carlos.” Said Earl, shaking his hand, though despite the smile on his face, Carlos could tell Earl Harlan did not like him much.

“Come on!” Said Cecil, as he dragged the group onto the dancefloor, “There’s a reason parties are thrown, and that’s to dance!”

“And no one does a party like Cecil Gershwin Palmer.” Earl stated.

“Not even Magnus Bane!” added Dana.

“Your middle name’s Gershwin?” asked Carlos

“Now is not the time to be discussing names, my dear Carlos,” said Cecil, “It’s a time to dance like no one’s watching!”

“Is that the whole point of this party?” questioned Carlos, who stood on the side-lines of the dancefloor, in contrast to Dana and Earl, who had already melted into the crowd.

“No,” said Cecil, “It’s a sort of going away party, I suppose you could say. Earl is joining the Wild Hunt tomorrow, and we probably won’t see him for centuries. But let’s not think about that,” He grabbed Carlos’ arms and brought him just off the side-lines and into the crowd, “Let’s just live for now.”

Cecil took his arms, coaxing him into dancing with him, until eventually he was doing it freely. Hell, he was _enjoying it._ Carlos danced slightly awkwardly, though that could be forgiven as he had no experience in the subject, but Cecil danced like an expert, moving with the grace of a ballerina and a style that was uniquely his own. Eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime of dancing, a slow song came on, and most left the dance floor, but Cecil bowed slightly and held out his hand.

“May I have this dance, my dear Scientist?” he said, smiling a slightly shy smile.

“Uh…” Carlos stuttered, face red, eyes widened slightly.

“Gods,” Cecil said, chuckling slightly, “You look like I just asked you to fuck me gently with a chainsaw! Which I won’t,” he quickly added, “Not only is that extremely disgusting, but I’m Ace, so you don’t have to worry your pretty little head, Nephilim. This dance will just be a dance.”

“Oh,” said Carlos, “Okay then.”

He took Cecil’s hand and the next thing he knew they were dancing. Cecil, despite being shorter than him, took the lead. They glided across the floor, they felt as though they were one. Their movements completely synchronised, their hearts beating to the same rhythm.

 _Is this love?_ Carlos thought, _No, it can’t be, but what else could it be? What else could have me like this? And after all Cecil is beautiful. No, he isn’t Carlos! He can’t be! You can’t love him! If you love him, you’ll lose him! There’s no future, no possible chance he could feel the same!_

“Carlos,” Cecil whispered in his baritone voice, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Carlos whispered back, “I’m just a bit shaken is all. It’s nothing!”

“Do you want to stop dancing?” Cecil said, carefully.

“No!” said Carlos, “I-I’d like to stay close to you for as long as I can.”

“Then why don’t you move a little closer?” Cecil said in a soft tone, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ neck as he stepped a little closer.

Carlos looked a little shocked at the gesture, but relaxed almost instantly. With Cecil, he felt safe and calm, like nothing could harm the two so long as they were together. It was as though everyone in the background faded away, and all that was left in the world was the two of them dancing to the beat of a song neither of them knew.

Eventually the song reached its end, and the two separated.

“Thanks for the dance, Carlos!” said Cecil, looking down at his shoes.

“No problem, Ceece!” Said Carlos, not even realising he’d accidently used a nickname. It made Cecil smile. Just then, Earl and Dana headed over with a girl, roughly about 16 at their side. Carlos could tell straight aware from her attire what she was.

Dana quickly introduced her as Tamika Lionhardt, though her mundane name was Tamika Flynn and that was what they all addressed her as. The girl shook Carlos’ hand.

“Nice to finally meet you,” she said, “You’re an Ascendant, right?”

Carlos nodded.

Tamika smiled, “Well, it’s good we’re getting more recruits. Since the Dark War, we’ve been low on Shadowhunters, so it’s good we’re building up our numbers.”

“Did you take part in the war, Tamika?” Carlos asked.

“No,” said Tamika, “I was too young. My parents died fighting in it, though, and I swear, I will follow in their footsteps and be a great Shadowhunter.”

“I’m sure you’ll make a great Shadowhunter, Tamika.” Said Carlos, by a way of reassurance.

“Thanks Carlos,” she said, and then walked a few paces away, “I’m going to get a drink, does anyone want anything?”

“Ah, I do,” said Carlos, “But I’ll go with you to get it!”

“Alright,” said Tamika, and the two headed towards the bar.

Tamika took a seat on a bar stood, whereas Carlos just stood. When asked what she wanted she replied with a vodka, to which Carlos exclaimed, “Vodka! But you’re only a kid!”

Tamika laughed, “Drinking age for Nephilim is 15, newbie,” she said as her drink was being served, “I’m 17, therefore its legal. Now, what do you want? I’m paying.”

“Ah, just some water, please.” He said to the white-haired bartender, and a few seconds later he had a tall glass of water with ice and a lime wedge in front of him, at this point the song that had been playing was nearly done, and he and Tamika had started to head back to their group, but they were nowhere to be found.

It wasn’t until they looked out onto the dancefloor when they saw Cecil and Earl. It appeared they had been dancing. Earl had his hand gently cupping Cecil’s face. He just as gently took it away and ran off. There was an unreadable expression on Cecil’s face, but it was not a glad expression, it was one of pain.

“Hey, Ceece!” Called Carlos, making Cecil jump, “Are you okay?”

“C-Carlos!” Cecil stuttered, “Yeah, I-I’m fine! You scared me a bit is all!”

I’m sure if Carlos had seen what had happened, he would have been gravely upset and perhaps may have stormed out of the party.

What happened, you ask?

Well, let’s rewind a bit, shall we?

* * *

 

“I’m sure you’ll make a great Shadowhunter, Tamika.” Said Carlos, by a way of reassurance.

“Thanks Carlos,” she said, and then walked a few paces away, “I’m going to get a drink, does anyone want anything?”

“Ah, I do,” said Carlos, “But I’ll go with you to get it!”

“Alright,” said Tamika, and the two headed towards the bar.

Earl and Cecil still stood there, though Dana had vanished. No, not literally, of course, but she could no longer be seen, and had been (metaphorically speaking) been swallowed by the crowd.

The two chatted about nothing in particular, old acquaintances, past experiences, hopes for the future, even the occasional joke, until the song changed to another. Barely anyone noticed, but Cecil and Earl gave each-other a look. It was a look common amongst friends, when they heard something that reminds them of the other, or they made a subtle reference only the other would get.

Earl smirked.

“It’s been a while since we’ve heard this,” he said, “Eh, Cecil?”

“Unbelievably long!” Cecil exclaimed after a few seconds, finally recognising the tune, “A few decades, a least!”

“Do you still remember the routine?” Earl asked, something deeper behind of voice.

“Is that even a question?” Cecil retorted.

Earl smiled, and as did Cecil, and wordlessly, they headed to the dancefloor.

Their dance was electric, so much more alive than any other aspect of the party. It was like a chemistry no one could stop. They moved in perfect synchronisation, the way only those who knew inside out could replicate. The main difference was Cecil moved with a slow grace and Earl moved with speed but lacked finesse.

Then, the unexpected happened.

Earl leaned in, and, cupping Cecil’s face, kissed him.

Cecil didn’t understand, the relationship was purely platonic! He saw them as friends, best friends, maybe, but nothing more. Then Earl spoke words that softly crushed him.

“ _We could have had something, Cecil, always remember that_.”

And he ran off into the crowd, out into the dark night, which would forever be unfamiliar to all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic music*  
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I promised you all this would be a long one, didn't I? Tbh, I don't really headcanon Earl the way I wrote him, I honestly see him as a total bro, but I do Headcanon Dana the way I wrote her, that is, a huge meme. Either way,  
> Also big Shoutout to Mostlyvoidpartiallycecilos for keeping me motivated as hell with this fic and to Snowballsam for being the first to comment on here and therefore restoring my confidence in my own writing skills. Until next time  
> Goodnight, Night Vale, Goodnight


	6. Chapter 6

“-And so then Earl ran off. I’m not quite sure where he went, but he must’ve went somewhere, right?” said Cecil to the teen girl in front of him, “Luckily, I don’t think Carlos saw, or if he did, he was surprisingly calm about it. Maybe he thought Earl and I were dating, I can’t really be sure… But then Carlos and I danced more and more, and we eventually found Dana. It turned out she was beside the snack table the whole time! And eventually Tamika had to head home, and a pack representative came to collect Dana, so it was just the two of us. We danced and danced, and, oh, Janice, it was wonderful! I think he might be the one!”

“It sounds great, Uncle Cecil!” Janice exclaimed, “Maybe that means this time next year I’ll have two uncles! Uncle Cecil and Uncle Carlos!”

At this, Cecil blushed. Then, his niece seemed to grow hesitant.

“Uh, Uncle Cecil,” she said, seemingly nervous, “I was actually wondering if maybe the next time you have a party, could I go!?”

“Sweetie, of course! You’re always welcome to come!” Cecil said, “You’ll have to ask your mom if it’s alright though.”

“Can I, mom!?” Janice eagerly asked, turning to her mother who sat beside Cecil, “Please!?”

Abby sighed, “Oh, alright,” she said, somewhat reluctantly, “But you have to stay with Cecil at all times, okay?”

Janice nodded excitedly, which caused her father to laugh, and her uncle to scowl at him, as the two never did quite get along.

“Then I promise,” Cecil stated, “Next time I throw a party, you’ll be the first to get an invite.”

“Before even your ‘Beautiful, Perfect Carlos!’ or ‘That Meme Trash Dana’?” inquired Janice in a testing way.

Cecil laughed.

“Yes,” he said gently, “Before even them.”

Janice smiled in a painfully innocent way, a way only those who had no experiences with the real world could smile, but he knew eventually what would come.

_A beautiful young girl in an equally beautiful coffin._

And the very thought of it hurt him more than words could say.

* * *

 

There was a knock on Carlos’ door.

It was a strong knock. One that spoke of authority and determination, but there was something so much deeper behind it. Carlos knew instantly who it was.

But what could she be doing calling so late at night? Did something happen? Was someone hurt?

With a sort of urgency, he raced to the door, to find the black haired Shadowhunter standing there, beaming with pride, the teens who resided at the Institute stood behind her.

“Carlos,” she said, “I’d hoped to tell you thing in private but these three insisted on seeing your reaction.”

She glared at the teens who stood behind her, all of whom looked ashamed, but still extremely excited.

“Do you really blame us, Aunt Letty?” asked Lark, the only one daring to reply.

“No,” said Scarlett, “Of course I don’t.”

“I’m sorry,” Carlos said, “I’m not quite sure I-“

“You’ve completed enough training for your Ascension to take place.” Scarlett stated, “It will occur this Saturday, assuming you don’t have any plans.”

“No,” Carlos assured her, “I don’t. That’s fine with me!”

“Alright,” she said, “Oh, and before I forget, you may invite anyone you wish to be there. Any friends you may have made-“

“Cecil Palmer, for example.” Kaori interjected, in a teasing tone.

“The only rule is that you can’t invite Mundanes,” Scarlett continued, “But I’m sure you already guessed that.”

“Yeah,” said Carlos, “I would’ve assumed as much.”

“So,” said Scarlett, “I suppose we should leave you to sleep, it is quite late, after all, and these next few days will most likely be quite busy.”

The group then left in almost perfect silence, with Sawyer muttering, “You know, I was expecting a bigger reaction from him. I mean, he does realise it usually takes at least three months, right?”

And so, Carlos closed the door, then fell into his bed, but not before messaging a Certain Someone about the upcoming event in a few days’ time and asking if they were free for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER UPDATE! WHOO! I GOT MOTIVATION TODAY AND ACTUALLY DID STUFF!! Also just to note, Both Janice and Tamika are older than I picture them being in Canon. Tamika is 17 and Janice is 16. I headcanon Janice having white hair, big, silver/gray eyes and, yes, she is in her wheelchair!


	7. Chapter 7

Carlos stood in the Council chambers, clad in red gear, as his stomach churned, nervousness only now setting in. He looked into the crowd, hoping to see a familiar face. Then he spotted them.

Cecil, Dana, and Tamika sat together, the pair of Downworlders looking rather uneasy. Cecil and Carlos’ eyes met for a moment, and Cecil flashed a reassuring smile his way. He nudged Dana, who then waved in Carlos’ direction.

Carlos smiled, and waved weakly.

Just then, the Consul approached the double circle drawn upon the Dias, where Carlos stood. She was the image of power and seemed like a person who would show no mercy. Her long black hair braided down her back, she had equally dark eyes and skin like Carlos’, though despite the similar colouring, the two couldn’t look more different if they tried. He searched his mind, trying to remember her name.

 _Consul Penhallow_ he reminded himself.

The time had come.

She had the mortal cup gently placed in her hands, and wore red robes that billowed around her as she walked.

“Take the Cup, Carlos,” she said, leaning down slightly for him to take it. Carlos grasped it cautiously, careful not to drop it.

“Do you swear, to forsake the mundane world and follow the path of the Shadowhunter?” asked the Consul, the room now so silent you could hear the tiniest frictions of movement echoed through the chambers, “Will you take into yourself the blood of the Angel Raziel and honour that blood? Do you swear to serve the Clave, to follow the Law as set forth by the Covenant, and to obey the word of the Council? Will you defend that which is human and mortal, knowing that for your service there will be no recompense and no thanks but honour?"

“I swear,” said Carlos, his voice steady, his soul shaking.

“Can you be a shield for the weak, a light in the dark, a truth among falsehoods, a tower in the flood, an eye to see when all others are blind?”

“I can.”

“And when you are dead, will you give up your body to the Nephilim to be burned, that your ashes may be used to build the City of Bones?”

"I will."

"Then drink," said the Consul, and all along the room, breaths of anticipation could be heard. Carlos knew that this was the part of the ritual most dangerous, the moment that had ended countless lives. Carlos bent his head and set the Cup to his lips, the tension in the room almost unbearable.

The circle that surrounded the Consul and himself flared up once with a cold, blue-white light, obscuring them both. Carlos could feel himself changing, as if he was now filled with a newfound strength, some sort of divine power. When the light faded all that was left in the circle were the two Shadowhunters, and the cup that had created them all.

Carlos blinked up in bewilderment, wondering if all that had happened had truly even happened. He met the eyes of the Consul, who was now smiling down at him.

"You are Nephilim now," she said. "I name you Carlos Shadowhunter, of the blood of Jonathan Shadowhunter, child of the Nephilim. Arise, Carlos.”

And Carlos rose to the cheers of the crowd, unbelievably loud for its size, and for the first time in his life, Carlos knew what feeling infinite truly meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this chapter! I had a lack of motivation and writers block which sucks, sorry! I hope you enjoyed this anyways!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I plan to update as frequently as possible, but hopefully I'll get at least one chapter a week done! I have so many plans for this fic and I hope you all enjoy it and if you have any comments on things I can improve on or any questions, please feel free to comment below!! Until next time.  
> Goodnight, Night Vale, Goodnight!


End file.
